


The Gorka-4 Stays On

by Fero (takiyakko)



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Hot Make Out Session, I'm not good at tagging, Is this even fluff???, M/M, Male Slash, NSFW, One Shot, gay relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:00:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23873572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takiyakko/pseuds/Fero
Summary: Fuze and Jäger need to thank Bandit for thebrilliantidea.
Relationships: Shuhrat "Fuze" Kessikbayev/Marius "Jäger" Streicher
Comments: 5
Kudos: 50





	The Gorka-4 Stays On

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, I'm new in the fandom and I don't even play the game, but Tumblr and Twitter did this to me so here we go, I guess.
> 
> Work inspired by [Hatdog](https://twitter.com/loccorocco_art)'s fanart. Check their work [here.](https://twitter.com/loccorocco_art/status/1247974493680619520)
> 
> Thank you for my lovely beta readers, [Martinez](https://codename-alex.tumblr.com) and [Chiku](https://twitter.com/rangerchikin)!
> 
> Enjoy!

Another day with the same set of training and exercise that the Rainbow Team members had to go through—that was just the average routine in the Headquarters. Despite how the weather temperature is relatively hot, physical training is not something to be missed, especially when you’re a part of a special force; basking in the sun as you run for laps, rolling on the muddy ground and doing some climbing for the obstacle course. Then, what follows after is the target shooting practice—less exposed to the sun but not any easier than the PT.

For someone as active as Jäger, he sure enjoyed both sessions of training though he favored the PT more as it was a way for him to release the additional amount of energy that he has. It kept him away from boredom, so that’s a plus as well. Still, even energetic people need a rest and a good meal, and that’s clearly what the specialist was going to get.

Marius left the shooting range with a great contentment at heart—how could he not? He was granted the chance to watch the ‘Cryptic Shuhrat Kessikbayev’, or _Fuze_ , whose part of his new identity is none other than Marius’s boyfriend. Sure, both him and Shuhrat had already been part of Rainbow for over 3 years, and the training is not something to be done individually, which means Marius has every opportunity to witness Fuze during training sessions. Somehow, observing the younger specialist has become his favorite thing to do ever since his curiosity regarding Fuze grew—Jäger wanted to know more about Shuhrat: his activities, his behavior, how he would react over something, you name it all.

Their relationship, however, has just begun roughly a month ago. It’s another story for another time, yes, but he knew for sure that by the time Fuze voiced his confession, Jäger had won something that he had yet to comprehend.

Fresh out of the shower, Marius, with his trademark helmet and mask along with a new set of his casual combat attire, headed straight towards the mess hall. The meal for today’s lunch was ready, but the specialist opted to just grab a small package of bagel and a chilled can of juice from the display refrigerator. He decided that he wasn’t so hungry anymore after chugging on a bottle of water right before he showered earlier. Marius’s steps then brought him to the rec room, not far away from the mess hall. He figured he could probably slouch himself on the couch and rest for a bit. Maybe he could also wait for Shuhrat and they could eat lunch together later on.

What he had planned eventually adjusted as he caught Bandit’s figure in sight, sitting on a chair with his back facing the doorway.

The latter – having heard someone coming into the room – slightly shifted from his initial position to greet the person none other than his teammate.

“Yo,” Bandit greeted, flashing a visible smirk as the fleece mask covering his face was pulled down. A glint of mirth reflected in his eyes as he continued, “Knew you’re going to head here, man.”

“What, your sense of _‘I miss Jäger’s presence’_ tingling that much?” Though the lower half of his face was still covered, the other should be able to see Marius’s lips moving to form a grin underneath the mask, if he looked closely.

“Nah, I just heard you talking from miles away,” Bandit snickered.

Marius had to pause and actually think on the other’s words as he closed the door to the rec room. Then he moved himself to sit across the older man, facing the doorway. “That sarcasm?” he finally cracked the silence, genuinely inquiring Bandit’s earlier comeback.

“You think?” Bandit only gave a half shrug of his shoulders before he gulped on the soft drink he was holding, lips still bearing the same smirk.

For once, Marius was silenced by the social cue Bandit had given him, trying to figure out what the operator meant by those words. He recalled he didn’t even talk to anyone on his way here. _Maybe that was sarcasm, after all?_

The atmosphere was still for a few moments as neither of them continued the previous topic/banter. Marius was fiddling with the plastic securing the bagel, tearing open the package before he pulled down the mask covering the lower half of his face and took a bite of the baked good. He didn’t even bother to remove the dark visor of his helmet, leaving his eyes covered still. His gaze was fixated over the bagel as he munched on the food, wordlessly pondering, unaware of Bandit’s watchful gaze. _Why is it named bagel?_ _Why is the shape like this?_ _Who’s the–_

“Hard to believe you and Kessikbayev got together,” Bandit’s statement cut off Marius’s line of thoughts.

The ADS specialist shifted his gaze that instant from the food at hand to his talking companion, giving a long, invisible inquiring stare at the other. _Why bring this up now?_ “Is it that hard to believe?”

“Sort of,” the older of the two admitted. “Thought hearing him actually talking is a miracle. Apparently the news of you two being together is of a greater miracle.”

“You just haven’t gotten used to it.”

“Psh, tell me something I don’t know.”

“Shuhrat is-“

“That was sarcasm, Marius,” Bandit cut him off before he received any news regarding Jäger’s findings on his ‘ _Fuze Facts_ ’ research, rolling his eyes as he spoke.

“Right,” was all Marius said as he took the last bite of his bagel into his mouth. Truth to be told, Marius himself still wondered how they both ended up together. He would admit that their combination alone – personality wise – is the oddest he could think of. Not that he minded it though; he’s honestly comfortable around Shuhrat, and hopefully the other was, too. “Is it a good miracle or a bad miracle?” he cracked the fleeting silence with the query.

“Honestly? An odd one.”

 _Huh._ Now that Bandit had said it, most people in the HQ would probably think the same—that they’re a peculiar couple, an unusual combination, or as Marius preferred: uniquely out of the ordinary.

“Seriously though,” Bandit started again, gulping on the soft drink before he continued, “imagine him…”

As Bandit spoke, Fuze opened the door to the rec room, making only small clicking noise as it opened. He stepped inside the room without a sound, trying to lighten the sound of his footsteps as he heard the occupants of the room were in the middle of a conversation. Apparently it was Jäger and Bandit. Upon having the sight of his boyfriend before him, Fuze lifted his hand and gave a small wave to greet him.

_What is he talking about with Bandit anyway?_

“…Saying, _‘Sorry, Marius’_.” By the time Bandit continued, Marius averted his gaze as he noticed Fuze’s figure on the doorway, stepping closer to them as he waved a hand at him, “ _’The Gorka-4 stays on during sex’_ , pfft- HAHA!” and Bandit finally finished his ‘ _imagine Kessikbayev saying silly things_ ’ session with a bark of laughter.

_Oh, so that’s what they’re talking about._

“The Gorka-4 stays on during sex.” Shuhrat, having no intention to creep on them – on Bandit – announced his presence by saying the exact same thing as what Bandit told Jäger from behind the older German operator. The flick of amusement in his eyes and the half smirk remained concealed underneath his goggles and mask.

“ _Scheiβe_ —!“ Bandit couldn’t help but to cuss at the sudden additional voice. His body jerked from the seat out of startle and the hand holding the soft drink miraculously squeezed the can twisted to the point the remaining liquid burst out.

Marius’s only response was a joyful cackling sound, shoulders slightly rocking up and down with both hands holding onto his aching stomach. Bandit really did serve that epic comeback from Fuze.

Bandit managed to turn his head despite the shock, and once he snapped from the appalled state, he quickly retorted, “The hell are you doing sneaking around like that–?”

“I was looking for Marius,” came the gruff reply from behind Fuze's mask as he jerked his head lightly towards the said man, before turning to face the ADS specialist. “Lunch,” he curtly stated to Jäger. “I take it you haven’t had it.”

Marius’s laughter was reduced to a fit of chuckle as Bandit talked to Shuhrat. That one word from his boyfriend, however, was his cue to stop laughing. Not the smile though—that victorious grin was still visible on his lips. “Yeah, lunch,” he finally responded to the indirect invitation from the Spetsnaz operator with a nod of his head, pulling up his mask again as he got on his feet. “Well,” Marius turned to look at Bandit, “thanks for–“

“Ouch, you gonna leave me here by myself?” the older German interrupted before Marius even got to finish his sentence, playfully jutting his lips—resembling that of a sulking child. “I’m lonely, you know.”

“Find another company then,” Marius snorted in amusement upon the sight. Then, completely ignoring his friend’s attempt to make him stay, he grabbed onto Shuhrat’s wrist and brought his feet to the doorway, practically dragging his boyfriend to follow him. Just before he stepped out of the rec room, Marius halted on his way and turned his head just enough to look at Bandit and stated, “Or better yet, find yourself a boyfriend.”

“Alright, that’s it. You can go the fuck away, Marius, thank you very much,” Bandit scoffed. He knew damn well from Jäger’s singsong tone he was bearing a cocky smirk under that mask.

“You asked for it. Later, Dom!” with that, Marius brought his steps out of the room, snickering to himself, his palm still wrapped around Shuhrat’s wrist.

Just as they were passing through the long, quiet hallway, Marius gave a sideways glance to his boyfriend who was now walking next to him. “Were you eavesdropping on us earlier, Shuhrat?” The question coming out of his mouth broke the stillness between them.

“No,” Fuze answered. “I just happened to come looking for you at the right time.”

Even after a month being together, Marius is still having a hard time figuring out the tone underlying Shuhrat’s words, especially when the Spetsnaz still has his whole set of helmet on his head. The younger is just that good at controlling his voice when he speaks. “Well, your comeback was epic though!” No longer pondering the tone lying underneath his boyfriend’s words, Marius admitted, the satisfied grin back on his lips upon recalling the spitting image of Bandit being startled. “Hope you didn’t miss seeing his expression earlier,” he giggled.

Shuhrat only responded with a mere hum, ears sharp listening to how pleasant the giggling sounds coming from Jäger. Yes, this is lunch time, alright. He’s totally aware of that. It’s just that what he wanted to eat now wasn’t the meal cooked by the kitchen staffs. Shuhrat felt like eating a whole different meal, especially after that conversation in the rec room earlier. It was just his nature for not talking much anyways, but all along the short trip, his silence meant something else: he was trying to sort his mind, trying to clear whatever specks of dirty thoughts he had for a few minutes now—and Jäger’s somehow adorable attitude didn’t help him at all.

Of course this wasn’t to indicate that a month of their relationship has already filled with a lot of sexual intercourse—no, duties sort of keeping them away from having it in a constant timetable. Sure, they already had it once or twice but that’s just that, and it’s kind of what awakened Shuhrat’s yearning to touch Marius—he needed to feel him with his hands, against his own body.

Shuhrat’s steps stopped on its track. _Yeah, that could wait another time_ , he mused to himself. For now though…Shuhrat could very well earn what he wanted in a subtler way.

Aware that Fuze didn’t budge from his standing spot when Marius tugged his wrist, the latter halted and turned around, staring quizzically towards the younger’s direction. Given no verbal explanation but a gentle tug on his forearm, this time it was Marius’s turn to follow Fuze’s pace who led them to the dark side of the hallway, the ones that the light or lightings couldn’t really reach.

There were pillars supporting the construction all along the hallway, and Shuhrat finally pulled Jäger to get behind one of them, gently pushing him to lean on it. Turning a blind eye on the probably quizzical expression from behind Jäger’s mask and visor, Fuze stood in front of him. His hands then began taking off his own mask, goggles, and finally, the helmet from his head. He was left only in his balaclava which wasn’t there for long as he swiftly yanked the thing off his head, exposing his entire face. His short tapered cut ash brown hair a bit tousled from the earlier motion. Putting his headgears on the floor next to where they stood, Shuhrat then focused solely on the very person before him; his hand reached out to unfasten the helmet safety before pulling it off of Marius’s head, followed by his mask next.

_Ah, there he is._

A pair of slightly widened baby blue eyes was fixated on Shuhrat’s face—the eyes that reflected admiration and longing, and those eyes were still—haven’t even blinked even after a few moments Shuhrat taken off Jäger’s headgears. His boyfriend’s hair was the definition of endearing—those dark blond locks in Ivy League cut that suits Marius looked as fluffy as ever, slightly disheveled for the same reason as his own hair. Jäger’s expression, however, was the treasure he was looking for: the expression that looked at Shuhrat full with affection, amazement, and a hint of excitement as well as curiosity…and lust.

Marius honestly had no idea why in the hell Fuze suddenly dragged him to this spot and took off their headgears, but complaining about that is the least thing he had in mind—not when he could witness the handsome face of his boyfriend under the dim lighting. Seeing Shuhrat without his headgears is not something he could see on daily basis, especially when they’re outside the sleeping quarter. Now that he got the opportunity, he’s not going to waste it. He could swear despite having seen Shuhrat’s bare countenance before, Marius still couldn’t stop to stare at it—it was just gorgeous. Those light mint colored irises fixated on him, that unreadable expression typical of Fuze’s—these things, albeit trivial, always manage to make Marius’s cheeks colored in a shade of rosy pink, and it’s always been these things that could silence the German operator in an instant.

“…Shuhrat?” Marius finally decided to break the silence, calling out the other’s name rather quietly. Once he heard a hum – a response – he carried on, “Our headgears…”

“I’m aware.” The reply was brief, and Shuhrat’s gloved hand that wasn’t holding Jäger’s helmet was already resting on the German’s face, palm cupping the red tinted pale cheek and thumb grazing on it. He silently regretted not taking off his gloves before touching Marius like this.

It’s hard for Marius not to relax when Fuze caressed his face like that. The gesture was gentle, even gentler than when his boyfriend handled the frail components when setting up the Cluster Charge devices. Most members of the Rainbow often perceive Fuze as someone grumpy due to his gruff demeanor, but Marius was pleased that he proved them wrong because here he was—standing face-to-face with the enigmatic Shuhrat Kessikbayev, being treated like some rare piece of component—he was handled with care.

Marius maintained the eye-contact with his boyfriend, and it was then that he noticed that the distance between their faces was closing up. It wasn’t long until his lips were sealed by Shuhrat’s chapped ones, meeting in a tender kiss that reflected their fondness to one another. Marius’s lids drooped little by little as the rest of the tension in his body left him, completely relaxing into the kiss. He finally closed his eyes, opting to just indulge in the warmth of their shared intimacy, both of his arms now clinging around Fuze’s shoulders, holding on for dear life so that he wouldn’t just slide down against the pillar—the way his lover kisses him just seems to always make him melt and he swears he could feel his feet weakened because of it.

Then the realization dawned on him: Marius had been missing Fuze’s presence way much more than he thought he did. He missed hearing his voice, missed seeing Shuhrat sitting in the workshop doing whatever he had to, missed telling Shuhrat things about something new that he read or watched, missed having him this close...must’ve been why he was kind of eager to drag the Spetsnaz to the mess hall to have lunch together. Marius, now not wanting to let go of the younger operator, willingly tilted his head to deepen the kiss just a bit, one hand resting on Fuze’s scalp and fingers softly gripping on the raven locks.

Shuhrat, on the other hand, still had his eyes open albeit his lids were drooped a little, refusing to just give up the glorious view before him. He had always liked it when they kiss like this; being able to witness how Jäger’s expression changes and notice how the older man relaxed under his touch somehow brings a sense of comfort within him. Jäger’s lips weren’t exactly plump yet they were so soft against his own—probably the softest lips he had ever kissed.

Noting how Jäger tilted his head, Shuhrat imitated the motion, tilting his head to further relish those lips he longs most, his hand now slid down to gently grasp on his lover’s nape. He let out a quiet grunt as the German clutched onto his locks, and couldn’t help but smirk against Jäger’s lips—glad to know he wasn’t the only one wanting this. Shuhrat flicked out the tip of his tongue, wetting the German’s lower lip with his saliva—a cue for entry permission in which Jäger granted the consent and willingly parted his lips. Shuhrat could hear how the smaller built man let out a content sigh as his tongue invaded Marius’s cavern. Right in this moment he decided to close his eyes at last, savoring the warmness and the hint of sweet that he picked up as soon as his tongue slipped in, appreciating their private moment in a totally non-private place.

It’s kind of an irony to know that Shuhrat once broke the engagement with his ex to take this path of life, fulfilling his duty in the military environment, only to be met with someone who he didn’t expect at all to be his boyfriend this very day. However, he knew that this time it was different, that this time, Shuhrat truly does love Marius—the energetic, inquisitive Mr. Chatterbox.

Frankly speaking, Shuhrat isn’t someone who favors spending his time with someone as active as Jäger—it just drains his energy to the point he felt the need to sleep right away after communicating with them. But Marius was…special. The German might be insensitive to social cues, but when he is informed that someone’s uncomfortable, he wouldn’t further bother the person, and Shuhrat respected him for that. Plus the fact that Jäger doesn’t always come to him to just have a casual chat but to also share some useful information nearly about anything—somehow he ended up looking forward for Jäger to come to him again to do just that. He couldn’t get enough of how excited Marius sounds when he passes the information to him.

What got Shuhrat totally hooked was how the older operator often wonders about his teammates’ well-beings, occasionally telling Shuhrat about his qualms over his teammates when they happen to converse. He was honestly amused and fond at the same time with the way the German openly shows his concerns like that. Not even Shuhrat himself would be so frank about it.

“ _Shuhrat—_ “

The way Jäger rasped out his name in between the kisses – soft voice wrapped in fervent lust, combined with quiet whines and restrained moans that followed afterwards – brought him back to the present. He could hear how the other’s breathing turned uneven. Breathe—he had to let Marius breathe, and with that, he decided to pull away from the kiss after giving a light suck on Jäger’s lower lip, leaving a trail of saliva connecting their mouth when their faces parted a few inches away.

Marius heaved a relieved sigh once their lips were no longer connected—he swore he was almost unable to control the noises leaving his mouth, not with his half-hard erection that was evident through his combat pants. Had the kiss lasted any longer, he’d probably give away their position with a louder yelp and end up telling whoever near their spot what they’re doing in such a disgraceful way. He worked on an attempt to even his breaths, resting his head against the pillar where he was leaning his back on, arms still around Fuze’s shoulders but his gaze still lingered on the Spetsnaz’s face.

Shuhrat’s eyes hadn’t let go the sight of his lover’s face since he put a halt on the kissing earlier, his gaze scrutinizing Jäger’s flushed countenance. The tint of red against the German’s pale skin really did make a good combination—the sight was refreshing to him. He always takes his time observing his lover’s face whenever they’re having such intimate moments, imprinting each expressions and reactions on his mind for a self-reminder of what Jäger likes and doesn’t. Shuhrat couldn’t help the faint smile creeping on his lips upon seeing his lover’s attempt to return his breathing to normal—it was adorable, a word he’d associate with Marius every now and then.

Height wise, Jäger and him share the same height, but not for their body built and weight. He’s aware that Shuhrat himself is bulkier than Marius – probably why he thinks that Jäger is a small bean, as people put in phrase – and why he constantly has the urge to look after the older man, the urge to protect him.

Jäger’s helmet on Shuhrat’s hand was long gone – dropped onto the floor when they were making out earlier – and now he rested both hands on his lover’s hips, gently clasping it in his grips. Their eye-contact was unbroken: him monitoring Jäger’s change of expression and Jäger staring at him with half-lidded eyes, emanating invitation to do more with him—and that was exactly what Shuhrat was going to do. He was beyond happy to provide more ‘service’ for the older man, especially if it meant that he could get more of those delicious whimpers from his lover.

Maybe Shuhrat would really have an entirely different meal for his lunch, after all.

Sensing how Jäger’s arms around his shoulders were pulling him closer, Shuhrat complied with the German’s demand and flowed with the motion. His large figure loomed over Jäger’s slender one as he leaned forward, leaving tender kisses each on his lover’s forehead, cheeks, nose, chin, and lips—lingering there a bit longer. Marius’s soft chuckles could be heard as he laid those kisses on his entire countenance. Those chuckles, however, soon ceased to exist the moment Shuhrat cupped Jäger’s chin with his thumb and forefinger, tilting his head just enough for him to gain access and trail his kisses to his lover’s neck, causing the older man to produce a suppressed whimper. _Lovely_ , Shuhrat mused upon sensing his own erection twitching at the noise Jäger made.

Marius, powerless under the trance of Fuze’s stream of kisses on the crook of his neck, could only do so far as burying his face on his lover’s shoulder to prevent himself from being even more louder than he already had, biting onto the fabric of Shuhrat’s Gorka suit. Had he known the Spetsnaz would relentlessly attack him like this, he would’ve asked him to move to a more secured place.

“Mmn- Shuhrat-,“ a mention of his lover’s name once again escaped from his lips, in an attempt to warn him that it was his sensitive spot where Fuze was nibbling on and that he’d probably let out a real moan this time if he continued. “Shuhr–ah-!” the name he was about to call out was cut off by his own startled yelp, but he put effort to warn Fuze once again, “Shuhrat, that’s—“ Marius hadn’t even got to finish his sentence when a different sound interrupted him—apparently it was his own stomach growling.

Shuhrat also heard that distinguished sound and stopped what he was doing. He was well aware of that sound, thus he pulled away only to look at his lover’s face. They stared at each other, blinking their eyes in sync a few times, before Marius’s hearty laughter filled the atmosphere surrounding them.

“That was the worst timing ever- Sorry,” the German managed to say after his laughter died down, his lips carrying an embarrassed smile.

“Don’t mind it,” Shuhrat replied, placing a soft kiss on Jäger’s cheek, his own lips bearing a lopsided grin as he completely pulled away from the older man. “I guess that’s our cue to continue in private,” he said again as he bent down to retrieve his lover’s headgears before he carried on as he handed it over to Jäger, “after lunch, of course.”

“Yeah, after lunch sounds good.” Marius couldn’t hold back the eloquent grin forming on his lips, taking his headgears from Fuze’s hand

Neither of them said anything as they were fiddling with their headgears, putting the masks back on as well as the goggles/visor and helmet. They both could’ve just gone over to the mess hall without having their headgears on since they were about to have their meals, but this way, they could at least cover the evidence of their intimate moments that literally had just ended from their facial expressions.

“So,” Marius started as he fastened his helmet safety, his voice slightly muffled now that he had his mask covering the lower half of his face, “Will the Gorka-4 stay on?” The ADS specialist couldn’t help but to grin at his own words.

Shuhrat, knowing damn well what his lover was talking about, didn’t answer right away and focused on putting his helmet on, then his mask, and finally his goggles, adjusting it to his own comfort. Then he diverted his attention to Jäger. Instead of giving a clear answer, he returned the question to his lover, “Do you want it on?”

“Can we try?” Without thinking much, Marius requested, actually curious to see how the younger would look with his uniform on during their sexual intercourse later.

“Only if you want to.”

Marius’s grin widened at that. “The Gorka-4 will stay on then,” he announced, in which Fuze only hummed at that as a response.

“Lunch?” Shuhrat inquired after a few seconds, which earned him a nod of approval from the older man.

“Starving, apparently.” At that, they both chuckled once again, recalling what was interrupting their quality time earlier.

“Let’s get you some good meals then,” Shuhrat motioned towards the dining hall with a nod of his head, then reached out to hold Jäger’s gloved hand in his. The German complied, holding onto Shuhrat’s hand, and with that they both emerged from their ‘hiding’ and headed towards the mess hall—side by side and hand in hand.

One thing was clear for them both: they need to thank Bandit tomorrow for the _brilliant_ idea.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my mediocre writing sjdksdsk.


End file.
